


Тепло

by Leytenator



Series: Леденящие душу приключения хлебушка [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Лилит упустила момент, когда необходимость присматривать стала необходимостью смотреть.джен с ну очень условным пре-фемом





	Тепло

В доме господина моего тысяча дверей, и все они ведут в геенну огненную.  
Вода в ванне переливается через край, впитывается в ковер, делая его из алого - черным. Зеркало в ванной запотело, но лень вылезать из горячей влажной неги и идти протирать его. Лень даже поднять руку и сотворить заклинание, лень размыкать губы и произносить слова. Лилит тратит их и так слишком много: на уговоры, угрозы, полуправду и полуложь. Свои и чужие - все получают поровну. Лилит устала от смертного мира и смертных людей, устала от слов, которые липнут к губам, алым от помады, но не крови.  
Некоторые доверяют ее словам, другие - нет, и только кое-кто один искренне верит самой Лилит. Странное чувство. Почти забытое.  
Девочка по ту сторону зеркала расчесывает волосы, девочка скидывает с плеч халат и ложится на постель, не утруждаясь укрыться одеялом.  
Девочка теплая. Девочку можно сожрать.  
Хочется сразу, получится - медленно. Исчадия ада жрут своих только раз в год, но временная оболочка Лилит слишком часто чувствует голод, а девочка своя только наполовину. Впрочем, и сама Лилит сейчас, пожалуй, в каком-то смысле наполовину смертная. Это даже смешно. Значит, силы равны. Значит, кто быстрее, тот и съест. Тело лишь тряпка, кожаный мешок, полный кишок и других совершенно ненужных органов.  
Девочка набирает чей-то номер на смартфоне и прижимается к мерцающему экрану розовой щекой. Девочка слишком глупая, девочка слишком смелая, девочка делает только то, что кажется правильным ей, и плевала на правила и запреты. Кого-то это напоминает.  
Лилит прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в трель телефона, лежащего на полу у ванны. Мягкий ковер приглушает звуки, и мелодия вскоре обрывается. Девочка наверняка сейчас недовольно хмурит брови. Нужно посмотреть и проверить.  
Не нужно.  
Нужно.  
Лилит упустила момент, когда необходимость присматривать стала необходимостью смотреть. Досадное упущение.  
Лилит поднимает тяжелые веки и глядит, как мутная пелена пара на зеркале постепенно истлевает, тает, и картина становится предельно ясной - настолько, что режет глаза.  
Девочка по ту сторону зеркала засыпает с улыбкой на губах, Лилит погружается в воду с головой.  
Мешок хочет тепла.  
В доме господина моего тысяча дверей, и за каждой из них - холод.


End file.
